The Jumpsuit
by Rukiabi
Summary: Naruto contemplates and questions Sasuke’s attire… with a satisfying result?


Summary: Naruto contemplates and questions Sasuke's attire… with a satisfying result?

Rukiabi: I was watching episode 83 and I noticed that Sasuke's outfit… didn't make much sense ; I really wanted to know… well, haha… I had Naruto find the solution to his jumpsuit for me .o-

Disclaimer: All characters of Naruto, Sasuke + Naruto, are © of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

It was in the middle of one of their newest missions just after the Chuunin exam had ended that Naruto had noticed something. At first, he hadn't thought anything of it, since it looked like any other regular jumpsuit. But when Kakashi-sensei had finally allowed him and Sasuke to have a little 'practice' match with each other, Naruto was given the chance to see all around and of Sasuke's attire. 

Of course, even then, he had been concentrating mainly on defeating his long-despised rival that he had forgotten completely of his new found discovery. Fighting against Sasuke always led him into forgetting his surroundings. Other people and pressures outside of the fight wouldn't matter anymore. Everything around him would just completely disappear until there was only him and Sasuke. Hitting each other with every taijutsu combo they could think up of, throwing every single kunai and shuriken at each other until they were forced to rely on fists, using up all they're chakra on every ninjutsu that they thought they could use against each other, all just to see who could go up the next level. Who would finally win.

But it wasn't about the next chance that he would get to fight Sasuke that Naruto was thinking of at the time of their current mission. Oh no. While he was busy picking up litter from around the huge stone stadium that had held their final battles in the Chuunin exam, Sasuke had decided to bend down to pick at a piece of news print that was stuck underneath a root of a tree, giving Naruto a clear view of the back side of Sasuke's so called "jump-suit".

Naruto noted that it had no sleeves and it ended as shorts instead of pants. And of course, the infamous Uchiha clan red-and-white fan symbol always had to be on the back of the shirts. But—it wasn't a shirt. No, it was more like a shirt and a pair of shorts combined to make a "shirtshort" or some other word that Naruto's creative mind would think up of. But the initial fact was the outfit wasn't a two piece outfit.

Sasuke stood up straight again and turned around to face Naruto. His head turned left and right in search of more garbage to tong into the black bag in his hand. Naruto was given a clear view of the front of Sasuke's one piece clothing. There wasn't anything on the front that could have suggested a way for Sasuke to button on or zipper the clothes he was wearing. In fact, it was completely void of any protrusions and was simply plain, flat, and black.

'What if,' Naruto thought, 'Sasuke's outfit is actually a genjutsu?' Naruto then thought of fighting against Sasuke (and winning) and then knocking him unconscious, thus breaking the illusion and revealing a naked Sasuke. Naruto started laughing. 'No way!' It wasn't possible since Sasuke had been beaten up pretty badly before and wouldn't have possibly been able to keep up a genjutsu. He had also felt the material of Sasuke's outfit thanks to all of their fights.

Would Sasuke go through the trouble of sewing on his own clothes every morning? Naruto now pictured Sasuke with a sewing needle and thread and then imagined him poking himself accidentally and screaming out in pain. Naruto tried to stifle his laughs. His imaginations were too good! But Naruto knew that Sasuke would never go through so much trouble everyday.

Once Sasuke looked satisfied with the cleanliness of the area, he began to move himself to another area. Naruto stared at the side of Sasuke's jumpsuit from ten metres away as Sasuke walked last him. There was a line down the side where the supposed seams were, keeping the attire together and in 'one piece'. But other than that, there didn't seem to be any buttons or zipper teeth present…

'Alright!' Naruto had made up his mind. He was going to take a closer look.

Naruto had walked calmly up to Sasuke until they were only a metre apart and began circling him slowly. Feigning innocence, Naruto kept his eyes on the ground looking left and right every now and then as if garbage would magically appear around the Uchiha boy. Of course, the whole time, the Sharingan user never noticed a single difference in the ramen loving blond still circling around him. Oh no, not at all.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Hu-huh? W-what are you talking about Sasuke?"

Sasuke made a cynical face. "What are you a vulture now? Too stupid that your brain has shrunk to the size of a bird's?"

Naruto surprised Sasuke by, instead of jumping up and making a remark back at him, he calmly and reluctantly asked, "Hey Sasuke…. How do you… put it on?"

"What?" Sasuke's expression was bewildered.

"Is there a hidden zipper on the side or.. do you just 'POOF!' yourself in there?"

Sasuke dropped his tongs. His right eyebrow rose while his left eyebrow furrowed.

"What exactly are we talking about here again?"

"Your outfit Sasuke, what you're wearing right now!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "And why exactly do you want to know how I put on my clothes?" Naruto scuffed the dirt with his sandal. "No reason… just, it's been bothering me lately. Nobody wears clothes like yours."

"Nobody wears bright orange jackets with matching orange pants. Your clothes bother me every single time I see them and you don't see me complaining."

"Yeah but—"

"But what?"

"At least I can put them on properly."

Sasuke flung his arms in the air in an exasperated gesture. "Oh god, you really want to know that badly?"

Naruto held up a clenched fist filled with hope. "How do you do it Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes shifted left and right searching for any onlookers nearby who may overhear the conversation. Naruto swore he even saw Sasuke's ears twitch like a cat's as if searching for any hidden ninjas who would plan on listening in to the conversation in the surrounding bushes and trees so they could later take advantage of him involving his everyday attire.

Sasuke leaned in close to Naruto's ear while Naruto did the same, leaning in closer to Sasuke in order to better hear his next whispered line. "How I put on my clothes…," Naruto's head bobbed up and down as he continuously nodded. "Is with…..Velcro."

"WHAT? VELCRO? REALLY?"

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted back--- but it was too late.

"No way…" Sakura had magically appeared behind both Sasuke and Naruto causing both guys to jump in surprise.

"With Velcro huh? That must mean that it's easy to take off…" Ino had somehow magically appeared beside Sakura all of a sudden as well, causing Sasuke to feel a rain of cold sweat and anticipation in just how many more kunoichis had overheard his confession, or rather, Naruto's over conspicuous clarification.

He wasn't going to stand around and wait. He was out of there before another ray of light could hit him.

Naruto was left standing beside two black bags of garbage with one tongs in his hand and another lying abandoned on the ground. Numerous girl ninjas ran past him in the supposed direction that Sasuke had gone. The next time he and Sasuke had a match, Sasuke would not only win, he would kill him.

* * *

A/n: It's funny because it's somewhat true! Sasuke tried to kill Naruto when they fought at the waterfalls. Sasuke could have won because he was the first conscious and he had the chance to kill Naruto, but then of course, we'd lose our main character and all the story that follows afterwards… bleh .;; 

P.S.- For those of you who are Sasu/Naru fans, pretend that the real reason why Naruto wanted to know how Sasuke put on his clothes was so that he could learn how to take them off XD

Bai bai for now .o!


End file.
